II Mentore and II Vixen
by Spaarky
Summary: He left her without a goodbye or explanation. Now she's back and ready to throw down with the Master of the Assassin Order but can her foolish heart let her exact her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Roma. It was larger than she had imagined. The architecture was absolutely magnificent, beautiful in its own way. There were so many people here, more than she'd ever seen in Firenze. This was going to take longer than she though as well. So much city…so little time. First of all, what would she say to him? ' Ciao!(Hello!) How have you been the last twenty three years? ' No that would just seem cruel and as if she had no heart. Either way, she needed to think of something to say and fast, even though it seemed like it would take forever to find him. He was rather elusive.. But first of all she needed a temporary place to stay while she looked for him.

She had never seen so many buildings and not one of them an Inn. Didn't a big city such as Roma have Inns for travelers? After about three straight hours of searching, she finally found an Inn. It was run down looking and had a sneaking aura about it. Alessendra narrowed her eyes at the building as she dismounted her horse and walked up the stone steps. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was chock full of thieves. She blinked a few times to rid herself of the shock and then proceeded to rent a room. They were oddly nice for thieves and it raised some suspicion in the female, but she went on her way anyways. She made it into her room without trouble. For an inn run by thieves..that was odd. She looked both ways down the corridor before moving to unlock her door. She missed the key hole at first and that simple tap made the door creak open. She slowly walked in, being sure to not alert anyone that might be lurking in the dark. So far there seemed to be no disturbances within the room. She searched high and low, making sure there wasn't anyone hiding or any weapons that may have been placed for an ambush, but found nothing.

After she had hid all of her things that were worth some value in places that not even thieves would look, she left to explore the city. She didn't want to raise suspicion on her first day in Roma so she stayed on ground level. Or at least that's what she told herself, but deep down she didn't take to the rooftops in fear of seeing him. She instantly went to a blacksmith and purchased herself a much better sword and fixed the small bit of armor she actually wore. She thanked the store owner, _"Arrivederci, amico."(Goodbye, friend.)_ She said to the man and he bowed to her as she walked away. So far she hadn't had a run in with him, but she liked that idea, somewhat.

The next few days were uneventful other than the occasional mishaps with guards. She had fun with them though. They were so clueless when a woman attacked them. Today was especially exhilarating, there were about five agile guards and two brutes. These agiles were quicker than the ones in Firenze, which threw her off her game a little. She had to block more than usual with them but she finished them off otherwise. She turned her hazel eyes to the large brutes. Their armor was better than the ones in Firenze, Venezia, Forli and Tuscany put together. One charged, the small, white hairs along her neck and back rose, her muscles tensed, gripping the long sword better as she braced her small frame for the impact, but nothing came, her vision was suddenly shrouded by white and silver. She let her eyes focus on what exactly was obstructing her view of the guard. Designs suddenly appeared in the white, the silver turning out to be the designs and armor, a few leather straps that clearly held weapons, a solid white cape and a crossbow jutting out towards her. An answer quickly added up in her head, someone had saved her, even though she stubbornly thought that she didn't need any. When the body moved, the guards were dead, fueling the diminutive vixen's anger. Her eyes quickly shot up at the person that had the audacity to interrupt her fight. She was ready to give the man a tongue lashing but he caught her off guard...with a hug? She stood frozen in his arms, her mind completely at a loss of words. _"Alessendra! Where have you been? "_His voice rang in her ears, echoing in her mind. It was him. HE had found her. This isn't how it was supposed to happen; she was the one that was supposed to find him! She just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Anger and happiness mixed within her entire body. She breathed in deeply, his face was aged. He was older and more mature than the last time she had seen him. Was he taller? Yes, definitely taller. She looked up at the charming smile that had always left her star-craving mad. She didn't know what to say, should she smile back or stay frozen? A little voice in the back of her head suddenly spoke up, **"Remember, he left you."** With just those few words of encouragement, anger filled her entire mind and rushed through her veins. She pushed back against him with the new bout of adrenaline fueled by rage and chunked her gloved fist against his armored chest, shouting as she stalked off, "_Stronzo!" (Fucker!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio stood there, gawking at her figure as the crowd parted for the vicious tigress. What had he done to earn that? **"You left her to avenge your family...duh." **He voiced to himself. He had not even told her where he was going, didn't say goodbye and never visited her when he returned to Firenze. That was obvious. He would be extremely pissed too.

A snicker came from below him, dragging his attention southward. A guard that clearly hadn't died like he was supposed to had the grit to laugh at him. The Assassin glared daggers at the dying guard and with the agility learned over the ears, he spun to the side and slammed his boot down on the man's chin, snapping his neck. "_Femmina..."( "Bitch...")_

As soon as Alessendra turned the corner, she hit her knees. To prevent a scream of agony, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and groaned in pain. Her hand was throbbing. Why did she do that? She knew perfectly well that there was no way that she would hurt him that way. She slowly removed her glove to look at the injured appendage. Bruises were already forming, which was a bad sign. Tears prickled her eyes at the pain but she sucked it up and stood to walk back to the Inn.

She made it back to the Inn, cradling her hand and had no run-ins with guards or Ezio. She really did not need to see him right now. She still had not healed from the scars he left on her heart and mind. After he had left, she was heartbroken and vowed to never forgive him. With a deflated sigh, she walked into the Inn. The sight before her mad her heart sink. Standing at the other end of the building, talking to someone out of her view was the Auditore himself. Her anger flared again and she quickly marched up to him, pointing an accusing finger. _"Why must you follow me?"_She asked, venom dripping off of her words. . Ezio turned towards the feminine voice and was once again greeted by the spitfire of a woman. _"Alessendra…" _He said, looking towards her with a worried and confused expression. La Volpe looked towards the woman that gave the master assassin a feral glare. _"What are you doing here?" _She asked fiercely. Her heart hammered into her chest like a horse's hooves against the cobblestones. She couldn't get over the look in his eyes, he seemed hurt and confused and a bit worried. _"I'll leave you two to it then."_ She heard the male's voice but didn't acknowledge his presence. She was completely focused on the man in front of her to care. He stepped forward cautiously, as if he was treading on unstable territory. He looked unsure about her, which made her heart ache uncontrollably. The silence that followed was ear-piercing. Neither assassin dared to speak first, in fear of using the wrong words that would press buttons on the other. _" Just leave me alone, Ezio. "_ She said with an almost wounded tone and stepped back before swiftly turning to leave. The Master Assassin wouldn't have it though, he took two large strides forward and grasped her, unknown to him, broken hand and earned a pained gasp from the female assassin, _" Merda!"(" Shit!")_ She spat and quickly pulled her hand away, clutching it against her chest.

Ezio grabbed her arm gently, looking to her injured hand, "_Let me look."_ He said and took the severly bruised hand in his. His trained eyes glanced over the limp looking hand while calloused fingers gently brushed across the tender skin. Her heart pounded out the seconds as their eyes suddenly met. The look he gave her, made her heart flutter like crazy. She wanted to embrace him right then and there, break her facade and tie up loose ends with the boy she had known that was now a well experienced man. But her heart wouldn't let that happen, not just yet. _" You've broken a few bones, though I'm not sure what from..."_ Ezio's voice cut her thoughts in half to bring her back to reality and she furrowed her brows. _"Nessuna merda, smartass_._"_ _("No shit, smartass.") _She hissed and went to pull away but he simply pulled the defiant mistress towards the table and pressed her firmly down into a sitting position to bandage her disabled hand. He went on with the simple task of setting the bones that had been fractured and then wrapped her hand tightly, like he had done to himself many times before.

Ezio was a bit taken back by her crude nature, the Alessendra he knew was a kind-hearted, yet independent woman that could take care of herself and still be sweeter than chocolate. She had never turned her hatred and anger on him, even though in the past she never really had any. She was optimistic about the world around her, no matter what she saw the guards do to civilians and even her friends and family. When his father and brothers were executed, she told him it would all get better, but how could it? He had lost three people very dear to him and she told him it would get better? How? But now that he looked back at it, it had gotten better. He held her bandaged hand in his as he thought on this, she was looking up at him angrily. What crossed his mind wasn't rash or unexpected, but would probably earn him something unpleasant...

He kissed her, fully on the lips. The vixen sat stock still, as if afraid to move but the memories that washed over her fevered mind were to much to handle...

**Ezio chuckled at the sight. It was priceless. He had managed to talk Alessendra to join him on the roofs of Venezia to see the fireworks better and she had fallen right into his trap. **_**"Ezio!"**_** The enraged filly stood from the water's edge, her long auburn hair fell from the elegant bun she had it in, her long, crimson dress hung limply from the saturation. He had pushed her into the water as a joke, he always joked with her because she never stayed mad for long. **_**" Come now Mia Bella. "(My Beautiful One.) **_**Ezio said with a large grin and helped her walk up the stairs, seeing as her dress was rather heavy at the moment. **

**He helped her ring the long dress out and kissed her gently on the cheek as a means of sorry. She blushed gently and pushed some wet strands of hair behind her ear. She had always recieved kisses from Ezio and never thought anything of them, but as she grew older with him, she wanted them to mean so much more than "Sorry" or "Good to see you." She wanted him to kiss her on the lips and..**

**Her thoughts were cut off by the unfamiliar voice of Christina Vespucci. (I have nothing against Christina, her and Ezio should have ended up together but anyways..) **_**"Ezio, I didn't know you were here for Carnavale. " **_**Spoke the beautiful bachourlette. Ezio instantly smiled and strided smoothly and calmly to her side, trying his best to woo her. As the young Auditore flirted, Alessendra saw this as a good time to retreat and lifted her heavy dress and walked away. He didn't even notice her departure..**

She pushed him away, the memory being shattered like glass when she pushed against his chest. She was breathless and shocked beyond her own comprehension. That was the first time he had kissed her full contact. It wasn't what she wanted, she wanted it to be full of passion and lust and love, not grief, anger and confusion. Her gall was instantly refueled and she aimed where a man breathed, hitting right on target. Ezio instantly collapsed, the breath literally beat out of him and he couldn't move. Just like she wanted. II Vixen instantly stood, stepping over the hobbled assassin and making a bee-line for her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alessendra ran until she reached to small sanctuary of her room. She slammed the door closed and leaned against it, her heart was beating so fast and her blood pumped so quickly that her pulse was the only thing she heard at the moment in time. When she had decided to come to Roma, she didn't intend on this. She planned to tear him apart, brain cell by brain cell. Make him think, make him turn his head, make him want her and then take it all away.

But no, the assassin wouldn't let it work the way she wanted, he never did. It was as if their minds were connected and he knew her moves even before she did and he countered them. Like some horrific chess game. He had turned her little plan to work to his advantage, without even knowing it.

She sighed, slumping to the ground and bringing her hands to her face in an attempt to rid herself of the images that flashed across her eyes, but it was impossible to block something that wasn't really there. They were in her mind and as much as she tried to block them out, they seemed to come back like vultures, eating away at the little bit of sanity she had left within her withering frame.

The pain from her hand brought her back to reality. She had forgotten all about the fact that it was broken and by the looks of the wrappings, Ezio had done a pretty good job. She sighed, wipping her eyes to remove the tears that had slipped through her lashes in her battle for sanity. She would definantly need to go at this a little differently. If she wanted to torture the Maestro, she'd have to be very crafty and sly. She would have to know his allies and his enemies. She'd have to dig deep and get dirty to get into this assassin's brilliant web he called a brain.

The pain surged through his body, pumping through every muscle and nerve within his body. The small, quick signals sent by said nerves traveled to his mind and then the alarm for pain was sent. And it hit hard. He had never really been kicked between the thighs, sure a few guards tried but failed misrably, but Alessendra had him ensnared by a simple kiss he had implanted on her lips and the pointed toe of her boot didn't help either.

As he rolled in a heap of pain, La Volpe came in after seeing the female fatale run up the stairs and only assumed the worst. Ezio moaned in pain when he moved to rise from his fetal position. His family jewels stung and with every breath it felt like a string was connected to his lungs and the tender, wounded area and with every intake of breath, the string was pulled taut, causing that much more pain.

' I assume the talk didn't go the way you planned? '

Ezio hissed audibly as he rose his full height, walking past La Volpe at a limp. Hell no it didn't go as planned. Did he honestly think that he would plan for himself to get kicked in such a precious area? He hoped not.

' I'm going to the Isola di Tiber(Tiber Island).'

He said and made his way out of the Inn. La Volpe shook his head as he watched the younger man leave out of the door in a dark aura. He signaled a few thieves to follow him, just in case he got into trouble with the rage he was on. Not that he didn't think Ezio could fend for himself, but it seemed he was a not himself at the moment.

With that thought, La Volpe looked to the stairs, sighed, and then went back to his duties.

Alessendra woke with an ache in the back of her neck, only then did she relize that she had fallen asleep infront of the door, her neck propped up in one of the most uncomfortable of ways. The female groaned, rubbing her neck gingerly to rid her muscles of the tightness there. She slowly unfolded her petite body from the position she had managed to curl herself into and then proceeded to stand unsteadily on sleep drugged limbs. Alessendra groggily walked towards her desk, sitting ever so innocently and laying her head on the table as she fully woke.

Her mind slowly escaped the fog of sleep, the memories of last night fading into the front of her mind and making the brunette groan in annoyance. That was right, the Maestro had ruined her plans and she now had to rethink her strategy. Perhaps she could take on the role of a courtesan? That would certainly shock him, but he would accept it too easily, see it as an invitation and that wouldn't be enough time to tourture him to oblivion. What if she joined his enemies? The Borgia. No, that would wound him the wrong way, not the way she wanted. The vixen sighed, there had to be some other way to get to him. The biggest womanizer in Italy. She thought long and hard before she finally came up with an idea. An evil grin spread across her facials. This would work...

Hours later Alessendra found herself at the entrance of the Isola di Tiber. Her blueish eyes searched the run down looking building for any sign that assassins lurked behind its walls but found nothing. These assassins were very adept to hiding their traces but it seemed the left nothing behind in the first place. They were silent hunters, protecting their territory while simotaniously over taking the most powerful man in all of Italy. They had guts and she sure as hell did for coming to such a place. She looked back down at the door, taking a deep breath to steel herself and then stode forward, knocking on the door before entering.

She never expected it to be so...plain. She blinked a few times at the blinding white walls, adorned with tapestries and banners, wielding the Assassin Symbol. Many white hoods were seen but none turned to look at the intruder, some security. Hopefully they hadn't become cocky like Cesare, or it would be the end of them before they knew it. As she studied the assassins, her adept hearing caught the sound of clicking boots against the tile and the familiar deep voice of II Mentore. She turned swiftly, her firey eyes focusing on the elder male and the swift movement stopped him in his tracks. A sly grin came to her features, the look on his face was priceless! He didn't expect her to come here. Good, she knew she could catch him off guard, she stored that thought away for furture reverence.

_' What are you doing here, donna. '_

His tone was harsh and if words could wound physically, she was certain there would be a nasty burn mark across her face. She narrowed her eyes, her thin dark brows knitting together in aggitation. He had no right to say such a thing to her. What was he thinking? That she was some simple courtesan? Pfft, as if! She placed her gloved hands on her narrow hips, the corset setting of her curves quite lovingly.

_' I'm here to join your cause, Ezio. I want to be apart of the Assassin Order. '_

She said firmly, earning some looks from the recruits nearby that heard her request. Of course she ignored them, it was a trait she earned from her father before she was shipped off to do what the world dealt her. The dark pair of eyes that stared at her from under the alabaster hood however, unnerved the woman, but she didn't let it show as she silently had a stare down with the former noble.

She wasn't exactly afraid of him, he wasn't as scary as some people thought him, that is if you knew the other side of him well enough. And by the looks on the faces of the recruits, they thought she was crazy or just extremely brave to be talking to their Master like so. He was the one that requested you to join the order, no one came up to ask him. Ever. But Alessendra wasn't fazed. She knew this man, knew he couldn't deny her request.

_' No, Alessendra. I can't jepordize your safety like that. '_

He said much to her distaste. She narrowed her eyes at him, stepping forward in a menacing way. She did not train in the ways of the Assassins for years to be denyed entry to the Order. Even if the leader of the Order was Ezio, she was getting in. No matter what.

_' I know all the basics. I can handle myself, Ezio. I'm not the same, helpless young woman you left behind twenty-three years ago. I've killed my share of men and I know how. Nor do a feel qualms of killing someone. '_

She said, her tone almost deadly. It was true, she had killed her share. A big share at that. Being on a pirate ship allowed anyone to kill. Especially if your the first mate of a feared ship. She sailed upon The Mistress. A almost ghostly ship. The ship has had fifty crews in her past but has yet to be sank, until four years ago, that is.

Alessendra stared at Ezio as he thought, she knew he couldn't deny her. If he wanted to test her, that would be perfectly fine with her, but she'd be damned before he denyed her permanently. If this did not work, however, she wouldn't know how to make him pay for leaving her.

_' Fine. But if you put yourself into to much trouble, I'll make sure I'm to one to deal the final blow. '_

Whoa. She hadn't expected that. It was so..cold. So heartless. She blinked for a few minutes, unable to answer to that simple command. But soon she put her facade back on, staring at him silently. Well, she had gotten in. Now it was time to put her plan into motion.


End file.
